JP 2004-291792A discloses a system, which adjusts a position of a steering wheel in correspondence to body information of a driver, which has been detected previously, when a driver operates an automatic wheel position adjustment switch.
When the position of a seat for a driver is moved forward or rearward, a distance between a steering wheel and a base of a driver's arm changes. As a result, the position of the steering wheel often becomes unsuited to the driver, that is, too far from or too close to the driver. If the steering wheel position is adjusted as disclosed in JP 2004-291792, the driver needs to operate the automatic adjustment switch separately from a seat position change operation. Thus complicated operation is required.